


A jealous temporary cripple

by Fangirl830



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl830/pseuds/Fangirl830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean breaks his leg during a hunt. Therefor Cas and Sam go on hunts together and start spending more time together. After a while Deans mood chages and Cas confronts him about the frowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A jealous temporary cripple

“Stop being such a big baby, Dean!” Sam laughed at his brother while manoeuvring the impala to park in front of the bunker.  
“I have to agree with Sam.” 

Cas apologetically told Dean. The older Winchester huffed and grumbled while staring out the backseat window. He gave Deans hand a final squeeze and then opened the car door. 

“If you want to keep on pouting like that then I guess you can make your own way back into the bunker.” Cas told Dean as he looked over his shoulder.

“I’m not brooding and it’s not MY fault that there were traps all over the place. SAM was supposed to check out the place.”  
Dean hesitantly set his broken legs down on the gravel after he opened the car door. He winced as he slowly stood up, favouring his left leg. 

Slowly, very slowly he made his way towards the entrance of the bunker.  
“Oh for Chucks sake, Dean! You’ll have grey hairs by the time you’ll make it to your room if go at that pace. Here…let me help you…” 

Sam offered Dean his arm to lean onto. Instead of accepting the help, Dean told his brother while striding past him(and wishing he’d taken the crutches with him) “I don’t need your help…”

Cas rolled his eyes, strode forward and grabbed Deans arm which he put around his shoulders to pull him up. “You know it wouldn’t hurt you to sometimes drop the false bravado. You aren’t made out of steel, the tear running down your cheek just proves my point.”

Dean sank into Cas’ side while mumbling “By leaning into you I ain’t admitting anything.” “Sure, sure Dean. I know you’re a teddy bear underneath all that plaid.” 

Sam shook his head and quickly strode ahead of the couple to unlock the doors while carrying the temporarily crippled Deans crutches.

During dinner Deans bad mood had somehow vanished, although Sam guessed that it had something to do with the ten minutes that Cas and Dean had spent in their bedroom prior to dinner.

Everything continued as if nothing happened. Dean stayed at the bunker, letting his leg heal while catching up on some Netflix time. Whereas Sam and Cas went on a couple of hunts by themselves.

By not having Dean with on the hunts, the two were able to get to know each other even better and therefor their friendship grew.

After a few weeks Cas noticed though, that Deans mood had really sunken. Since he knew that the leg couldn’t be the problem (Dean was rarely using the crutches nowadays) he wondered what the cause of the mood change could be and decided to confront Dean about it.

As they lay in bed that evening before falling asleep, just cuddling together, Cas asked Dean about his mood.

“Nothings wrong Cas.’‘Dean tried to deflect. ’'Dean, something must be of the matter because the last time you frowned for so many days was when Sam drank the last of the coffee and you couldn’t drink your beloved beverage for 3 weeks. Only Winchesters could act so childish and stubborn…I still don’t understand why you didn’t just buy it yourself if you wanted it that much…”

“As I often say: Since Sammy created the problem he should also get rid of it.” 

“You still didn’t answer my question, Dean” Cas looked directly into Deans eyes, hoping that he would then get the answer out of his lover.

“I hmhmhmhmhmmm.” Dean mumbled, turning his head away.

“I couldn’t understand you, Dean. Could you please speak up.” Cas softly spoke, but one could hear a bit of annoyance creeping into his tone.

“I didn’t like that you spent so much time with Sam and I hardly got to see you.” Dean finally told him, a blush seeping onto his cheeks.

“We were only on a couple of hunts and we videochatted while we were gone. And I liked spending a bit more time with your brother…We were able to bond more.”

“But last week I only talked with you once. And i just…I don’t like being away from you, who knows what could happen…and you started spending so much time with Sam that I hardly even get to see you here. It feels like you’re forgetting me” The older Winchester mumbled the end in hopes that the angel wouldnt hear it.

Bur Cas finally understood what was going on with Dean. “You’re jealous.”

“WHAT?! No, I’m not…” Dean protested weakly because Cas could tell that he was lying since he couldn’t look him in the eye.

“You do know Dean, that I only live Sam as a brother and always will. The way I love you is a different kind of love and I hope you can tell the difference.”

“Yes, I can Cas. I just miss spending time with you since we’re usually always together. ..” Dean told Cas while snuggling into his partners’ embrace.

“I’ll just spend the entire day tomorrow with you, here. BUT, you’ll have to tell Sam to go away from the bunker tomorrow. ’‘A smirking Cas told Dean.

’'Fine…but im gonna join you on your next hunt.”

“No, you’re not Dean. The doctor told you to not put too much pressure on your leg which means that you’re on bed rest.” With that Cas closed his eyes and got ready to sleep.

“I hate you. You have no idea how quiet it gets here when I’m alone.”

“You know you could always get a cat. And I love you too.”

The next morning Sam did unfortunately for Dean ask for the story and then laughed at Dean.

“That is soooo stupid. I mean…how could you think that Cas would leave you?! …You know when we talk during the hunts we mostly just share stories and memories about you.” Sam smiled softly at his older and slightly more stupid brother.

“Really?”

“That and we make fun of you.”

“OK Samantha. That’s enough. Stop laughing and get your ass out of here.” Dean urged his brother.

“Fine, jerk. ’'Sam said while grabbing his bag and making his way towards the impala.

’'Don’t you dare hurt my baby, bitch.” Dean warned his brother.

“Only if you stay out of my room.”

“No guarantees.” Deans answer was to which Sam flipped him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like at 1 am so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes...I hope the story isn't too bad.. feel free to leave a comment or a kudos. Thanks


End file.
